Traveling Is In My Nature
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: More about Laid Back Jack. I actually wrote this fanfic for a friend on DA, named Zazma. :D


Note: Cars Fan Fiction. This is an idea I formulated with a member from Deviant Art. My character, Laid Back Jack is a gypsy type, a philosopher, a nomad, a wanderer, and one who has a magnetic aura about him. He never lets his tires touch the same ground twice, but he always returns to the harbours where his old-time friends the Lovecrafts are (see "Meet the Lovecrafts" for more information). This features my friend Zazma's character, Star, who is Fillmore's girlfriend. Fillmore becomes instant friends with Jack.

"What a long, strange trip it's been."--lyrics from 'Truckin', sung by Jerry Garcia

"I didn't know I'd meet a friend like you along the way. How'd I find a friend like you ? You looked rich with pain and stories yet untold, but where your grief was, the Spirit spun fine gold. Words enlightening life lyrically applied providing hope that none of us denied and take it all in stride."--some lyrics from 'A Friend Like You', written by my good pal Rev. Bob Henning (whom I might add is quite talented and strums a mean guitar)

Chapter 1—Welcome to Radiator Springs

Before setting off towards his next journey, Jack had packed away all he needed in his trunk and said goodbye to the "Loveboats". Recently, he had read a lot about an old locale that was becoming more revitalized and popular since a racer known as Lightning McQueen had built his racing headquarters in a little place called Radiator Springs. Of course, this place wasn't so "little" as it had been back in its heyday. Supposedly it was even more glorious than before.

This was enough to convince "Laid Back" Jack to begin his sojourn and make some friends along the way. Little did he know he'd meet a certain VW Van and his lovely girlfriend and make instant friends with them.

Along his travels, he met a curious pair of VW Jettas called Click and Clack. They spoke with rather enchanting German accents but they were eloquent in their English. They gave Jack everything he needed before he had to stop at a local motel to rest his tires for a while. Thus far he had already heard so many stories from the two Jetta brothers that Radiator Springs was looking more and more like the happening place he had heard of. He was about to discover how incredible it really was when he finally made his stop there.

By the time he had reached Route 66, he could see it hustling and bustling with activity. There was a race track not too far away in the distance and he could smell the glorious scent of leather, burnt rubber, gasoline and oil. "Racing day mustn't be too far away.", he thought to himself while looking at Radiator Springs Circuit from a distance. He had read about the racers involved and couldn't wait to meet some of them. Supposedly, Carmen Fiat was going to be making a run in this one. She had been an official Pace Car in some races not too long ago, but she was raring to race again. She was still young and had one many Circuit Cups, and didn't boast a bit about them. She was a very down to earth model Ferrari.

Jack was famished. He hadn't had a bite to eat in a while. His stomach felt as empty as a drained oil barrel. Flo, a local citizen, gave him a prime pump and he parked for a while to enjoy what he proclaimed to be some of the finest, most rich fuel he had ever tasted. He couldn't _wait_ to set up his tent in town for the night, but he was just getting to know everyone for now.

After introducing himself, he went into town and tried to pick the best place to pitch his tent.

Chapter 2—Sweet, Sweet Music

In the background, Jack could hear the familiar melody of Bob Marley and the Wailers, accompanied by Rolling Stones, Beatles, Beach Boys, Iron Butterfly, Jerry Garcia, Woody Guthrie, and of course, a bit of classic Hendrix. He could make out the yelling and shouting of another vehicle, and it was definitely military.

"Will you turn that disrespectful racket OFF !", the Jeep hollered.

"No way, man. Just mellow out. This is rock at its finest !", Fillmore responded.

"Rock, schmock. That's not music, that's just _noise_ !", Sarge spat, grumbling.

"Oh, shush, Sarge. If you don't like it, put on your Bose earmuffs.", another VW van said, snuggling up to Fillmore. Jack wandered by and was still chuckling.

"Something's gotten you tickled, I see.", Star said.

"Yeah ! You two are too much. I love autos with a sense of humor. I think a sense of humor is integral to have. If you don't have that, you're a sad, empty piece of metal.", Jack said, in a rather profound tone.

"Woah, you're a deeeeeeeeep Honda !", Fillmore complimented.

"My name is Jack. Back where I'm from, they call me Laid Back Jack.", Jack answered.

"I'm Fillmore. Groovy ta meet ya, dude.", Fillmore responded.

"I'm Star, his girlfriend. I'm sure you already know about Radiator Springs and Carburetor County. Well, I'll let you know more about me.", Star said. The only other vehicle that she had opened up to had been Fillmore because she knew he could be trusted. But, she had a feeling that Jack could be trusted too.

"I lost my family long ago on my travels and I thought I would never have anyone on my side. But I was wrong. When I made my way to Route 66, I kept traveling until I met Fillmore.

You know how it is said when you meet someone you know you will be with the rest of your life, time stops ? Well, the minute I saw those brown, soulful eyes, I was knocked off my tires, man !", Star said, chuckling. It made Jack happy that such a tragic tale had ended happily. It was obvious the two were very much in love. He was also pleased that he had made such exceptional friends in his recent wanderings. He didn't know how long he was going to be sticking around, but he would be sure to chronicling everything in photos and journaling as well.

Chapter 3—Truckin' Along With Fillmore n' Star

That night, Jack set up his tent near Fillmore's place and had a long, restful sleep. In the morning he was awakened by a rousing rendition of reverie. Then, suddenly, Hendrix's version of Star Spangled Banner began playing. Jack loved music, but that wasn't one of his favorite songs. He thought it was extremely disrespectful. But, since he liked Fillmore so much, he decided to grin and bear it and say nothing.

"Morning, Laid Back Jack !", Fillmore said, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, sweetie !", Star said, rolling in beside Fillmore and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey, you two ! Where are you off to ?", Jack asked curiously.

"Just truckin' along. Wanna come with, dude ?", Fillmore offered.

"Definitely !", Jack said, enthusiastically.

Nothing more was said and the two vans began rolling at a moderate speed down the road to Route 66. Jack followed them, following their speed. He saw how the locale had changed since Lightning had set up his headquarters there. Fairly soon, there would be a race going on and Fillmore and Star were part of the pit crew. He had heard some of the most rapid forklifts in the history of cardom would be there. They were building quite a fan base of their own. He was exceptionally excited to be going to the race later on today, but now he was lost in the moment of feeling as if he was soaring. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing across him and the sun upon his face made him feel tranquil. He played oldies over his radio as the 3 of them continued rolling along the path enjoying the scenery.

Chapter 4—Thunderous Excitement

Fillmore and Star led Jack to pit row, where he was introduced to Doc and the others. Angie and her husband Guido were eagerly awaiting to work on Carmen, who happened to be Angie's sister. Jack had seen her before and knew the other cars would be in for a magnificent race. Jack had never been a part of a race before, so this was a new and exciting experience for him. Carmen had the expertise of the Hudson Hornet on her side and it definitely was going to give her an edge in this performance.

The starter readied himself as he prepared to drop the starting flag. All of the racers were new or unknown and Carmen was the one of the favored winners in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. She was looking stunning as usual in her racing colors, the number 79 on her sides, followed by yellow, orange and red flames. They really made her silver paint stand out in the sun. She looked like a diamond in contrast to all of them.

"So, that's Mrs. Carmen Fiat ?", Jack said, who was clearly impressed.

"Yes, that's my gorgeous wife, Jack. Whether she wins or loses, I am bursting with pride.", Luigi said, smiling brilliantly. The triplet Ferraris, Luigi and Carmen's daughters, Lucidna, Rochelle and Allegra were cheering for their mother as well.

"Can I have one of those Italian flags ? I'd like to cheer for her too.", Jack offered.

"Amico mio, you're alright !", Luigi said, giving him a flag and a European kiss on both cheeks. The lavender Honda laughed at the Fiat's friendly and platonic gesture.

Once the flag was dropped, all the racers were off and running. All of the racers were behaving themselves on the track, but it was a close match between her and Akane Mustang's brother, Miyamoto. Ultimately they were hood and hood until she passed him easily at the last go around. This was including the pitstop that Carmen made before heading back onto the track.

Jack had to admit he was blown away by how speedily Angela and Guido made the pit stop.

He congratulated everyone, even those who had lost. Carmen did the same. She was a real lady, and concerned for everyone. At least unlike in past races, no one had gotten hurt and she was grateful for that.

Chapter 5—Making Friends Is Easy, Saying Goodbye is Hard

The race had been an unforgettable event and Jack felt fortunate to have had experienced it. He got a photo taken with everyone involved and was even featured in Charlie Mustang's report on what had occurred. He couldn't believe he was going to be on television, so he gave a shout out to all of his friends up north around the Northern Harbors.

Once more, Jack camped out under the stars and saw Star and Fillmore nuzzling from the corner of his eye. "Love is beautiful, the pinnacle of all concepts.", he thought, drifting into a peaceful dream. It was one of his usual meditative reveries about butterflies, flight and being one with Mother Earth and Father Sky.

He awoke again to a clashing version of reverie and Hendrix's version of Star Spangled banner.

"Shut that junk off, Fillmore !", Sarge barked at the top of his lungs.

"Make him, Major Pain !", Star butted in, seeing if she could press his buttons a bit.

"Oh, don't you get involved, girlie. This is between me and the hippie only.", Sarge said, narrowing his eyes. Fillmore rolled in between them.

"Come on. Can't we all just get along ? Give peace a chance man. Breathe, Sarge...Come on...Inhale, exhale. That's it. Feel better ?", Fillmore said. He _knew_the breathing exercise, much like a Tai Chi exercise would bring Sarge's RPMs down a notch. He was reluctant to admit it.

"Yeh, I feel better.", Sarge muttered.

"What was that ?", Star questioned, playfully.

"I FEEL BETTER ! Now if you don't mind...I can't _concentrate_ with all that noise, so either turn it _down_ or turn it _off_ !", Sarge said, harrumphing, and turning away.

"He's a tough nut to crack, man !", Star said while he was out of earshot.

"Star, you have _no_idea how right you are.", Fillmore added, turning down his boom box.

Jack was really sorrowful to have to interject but he had to gather up his things and head back towards his home. He would really miss all the friends he made in Radiator Springs, but he would never _ever_ forget them. They had really enlightened him and made him even more grateful that he had the ability to enjoy life on the open road.

Fillmore and Star hugged him warmly before he left them and there were traces of tears in Jack's eyes.

"I'll make sure I can come back. Everyone has been so hospitable to me, especially the both of you.", Jack said.

"Stop it man, you're going to make me cry.", Fillmore said.

"Aloha and hang loose then. Until we meet again !", Jack said, hugging the both of them together before driving off. Some shimmering droplets could be seen in the sunlight, but no one else but Jack knew he had been crying slightly as he left Route 66 and began his trip back to the Northern Harbors.

Epilogue

When Jack arrived home, he was greeted with plenty of friendly faces. Pierre had been the first to welcome him back, kissing his cheeks in typical European fashion.

"Mes ami, welcome back ! How was your trip ?", Pierre questioned. From that point, Jack began telling them all about the automobiles he had met on Route 66 and how it had grown since Lightning McQueen had built his racing headquarters there. He had plenty of photographs and they would have to be developed later.

Jack was a master photographer although he had considered his love for photographs a hobby. He had never been formally trained but everyone wanted to see how his photos turned out. He explained every one of them, particularly the shouting matches he caught between Sarge and Fillmore in the mornings.

"It's like watching a sitcom, although it's happening in reality.", Jack said. The others chuckled and admired the artistry as well as the comedy in many of Jack's photos. They spent the whole day talking and laughing. Before they knew it, evening had crept in upon them and it was time to say goodnight for the day.

Jack had already pitched his tent close to the harbours again, watching the night owls putter back and forth on the water before hitching themselves up to a dock for the night. Constance's brother, Carl keeps his eyes out for any trouble makers that might be motoring recklessly on the water. There isn't a lot of noise in the harbours at night; maybe the occasional rouge that wanted to show off his stuff but nothing drastic. Jack closed his eyes that night and was filled with warmth from knowing he was indeed a loved vechicle. He sighed peacefully as he drifted off into dreams, glad that he had so many friends that he could count on.

The End

August 8, 2006


End file.
